


I'm Falling For You

by IjustImagine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IjustImagine/pseuds/IjustImagine
Summary: Kara is with Mon-El but she can't do it anymore





	I'm Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language

She knew for a while now. The two girls she had crushes on were the same person. Kara Danvers, the cute reporter was Supergirl, National City hero. She had suspicions since she had looked both women in the eyes and noticed that it was the same shade of blue. They also had the same scar on their forehead. She had the confirmation when Kara “flew on a bus” to see her. The girl of steel was not very good at lying but Lena never said anything.

Since day one, the business woman decided to not tell Kara she knew. It was up to her to decide if she trusted Lena Luthor enough. After saving her from the fall off her balcony, she was hoping Kara would told her but she didn’t. Lena understood why, she remained a Luthor after all. But it still hurt. And the fact that she had feeling for the blonde reporter was not helping. Her heart was beating faster whenever she saw Kara. She knew Kara could probably ear it but she was glad that she never said anything about it. Lena did not want to have to explain why. Kara was not interested in dating girl since she was dating a guy from her work named Mike. She couldn’t understand Kara choice to date him. Of course he looked awesome, even Lena could tell, but he was so selfish. Every time Kara talk about him it seems like he was not really respecting Kara choice or opinion. She did not look very happy with him. But who was Lena to judge their relationship, she had never really met Mike and she did not wanted to, it would be too painful.

But today she had no choice, because he was there, in her office to talk to her about god knows what. She hid her true feelings behind her CEO smile.

“Mike, you are Kara’s friend right?”

“More than friend, I’m her boyfriend” He answered with a wink.

Lena stayed impassive and silent.

“Anyway, I’m here because you are friend with Kara and you spend a lot of time with her.”

“Obviously.”

“First, it need to stop.”

For the first time since he came in, Lena fake smile disappears.

“Excuse me?”

She could not believe what she just heard.

“She is my girlfriend and you see her more than I do. I don’t like that. So stop.”

“I’m not taking order from you. And Kara do whatever she wants, it is not from you or me to decide for her.”

Lena made a great effort to stay calm and not use her taser.

“Lately she is not really well, so I don’t think she is taking good decisions.”

“Kara always what she think is right and she never errs.”

“Sure…”

“If you are done with making demands that will never happen, could you please get out of my office, I have work to do.”

Lena called Jess.

“Jess could you escort this man out of the building please.”

“Yes, miss Luthor.”

“Thank you.”

Lena went back to her paperwork without looking at Mon-el as he walked to the door

“I’m going to make her mine.”

Lena looked up.

“And she will have to take care of her husband.”

Lena took a deep breath and said with a trembling voice.

“Do I have to call the security for getting you out?”

When Mon-el finally left. Lena called Jess back.

“Could you clear my schedule for this afternoon, please? I have something very important to do.”

“It has something to do with Miss Danvers, isn’t it?”

Lena look a Jess but no answer was needed.

“Good luck boss, I’m sure you will get your girl.”

Lena stayed quiet but a small smile appeared on her lips.

She put her coat on, took her purse and called her driver. She could have called but she needed to talk to Kara in person. She went to CatCo first but she learnt that Kara has been fired days ago. So she headed to Kara’s place, hoping she was there and not on some Supergirl mission.

 

* * *

 

She knocked at Kara’s door but the door was not locked. So she slowly entered the apartment. Mon-el was standing next to the table, his phone on his ear. He was speaking and clearly was not happy.

“Pick up the phone! I know it is a big step but you didn’t actually agree. Call me.”

He hung up. He had not seen Lena yet. So the brunette silently left the apartment. Once in the street, she took her phone and called Kara. After a few ring, she finally answer.

“Lena..” She whispered.

“Kara where are you? Are you ok?”

After a sob, she spoke.

“I’m at your place.”

As soon as she heard her location, she climb in her limousine and tell her driver to take her home without hanging up.

“Can you come, please? I…I need you. “

Kara’s last words were almost ununderstandable because of her cries.

“I’m on my way. “

 

* * *

 

Lena opened her door quickly and entered her apartment. She look around but no sign of the blonde.

“Kara?” she called.

“I’m here.” She heard from the balcony.

Lena open the window and found Supergirl sitting on the floor and crying. Lena kneeled before her and take her into her arms.

“It’s ok, I’m here.” Lena said with so much caring in her voice.

She tried to be the friend Kara needed even if she is not used to be that close to someone.

“You don’t have to tell me what happen.”

“I’m such a bad friend.” Kara said while she tried to stop crying. “I come to you for comfort while I never tell you my biggest secret. I’m sorry you found out like this.”

“I knew Kara. And it is not important right know. I’m here for whatever you need.”

Lena was stroking her back gently.

“Mon-el, Mike…He proposes to me but it wasn’t how it was supposed to be.”

The brunette took a deep breath for calming herself and not let her anger against this jerk take control of her.

“He asks me thinking I would say yes. He was so sure of him. When I said no he just became violent. It was like I wasn’t a person, I was just an object that belong to him. Kara Danvers doesn’t exist for him. It was too much, I can’t do it anymore.”

“Then don’t, Kara. You should be with someone who loves you for everything you are. Kara Danvers, Supergirl or whatever your real name is. You should be with someone who realize how lucky he is for being loved by you.”

“Kara Zor-El.”

“What?”

“My real name is Kara Zor-El.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

They stayed for a few more minute on the balcony until Kara stop crying.

“Maybe we should go inside.” Kara suggested.

“Of course, my balcony is great but my couch is far more comfortable.”

Both women get up. Supergirl wiped her tears with her sleeve. Lena took the blonde by the hand and guided her in her living room.

“Do you want to change in something more comfortable?”

Kara nod and let Lena’s hand go. Immediately, she missed the warm contact. The brunette came back quickly and handed her a sweat pant and a L-Corp T-shirt.

“The bathroom is there.” Said Lena, pointing a white door.

Kara went for change while Lena took off her coat and her heels. She sat on the couch and turn on the TV. Sha was not really watching it, her though were focus on her blonde hero. She was very worried for her friend.

Kara step out of the bathroom and walked awkwardly to the couch. Lena heard her and looked at her with worried in the eyes. The blonde sat next to her friend ensure of what to say.

“You’re not oblige to talk if you don’t want to.” Said Lena. “I’m probably not the person you want to confide to. We are friend but I know I’m not the person Supergirl should talk to.”

“You are the person I want to talk to.” Said Kara while she sat closer to her friend. “You’re so understanding and caring.”

Lena smiled without looking at Kara.

After taking a deep breath. The blond tell everything to Lena from the beginning. She listened silently, sometimes Kara saw anger on her face.

“I did everything I could for him but he stay the same stupid guy.”

Lena took Kara hand in her own but stayed quiet.

“Please say something.”

“From what you said, he didn’t deserve you. You tried but some people can’t change. Trust me I know that.”

“Yes but I feel like I failed him.”

“No he failed you. You did everything for him and he did nothing for you.”

Kara looked Lena in her amazing green eyes. She saw all the caring she felt for her. The CEO heart was beating fast like Kara’s.

“Lena. There is something I need to confess but I’m not sure how you will react.”

“You can tell me anything, I will never judge you.”

Lena was a bit scared of what her friend was about to say. She imagine a lot of scenario in her mind but none of them was pleasant.

“I wanted a simple relationship and dating an alien guy seem to be the easiest choice. But it wasn’t because I had, have feeling for someone else. And this person is an amazing human girl. I couldn’t stop thinking about her when I was with Mon-El and it’s probably one of the main reason that I was so unhappy with him.”

Lena stayed silent, not knowing what to say. But unconsciously, she got closer to her friend.

“I’m falling for you Lena.”

The younger woman stay quiet for a few second. She leaned towards Kara, bringing their faces and lips very close. Kara took the final step and kiss Lena who responded immediately. The kiss was short because Lena pulled away.

“I’m falling for you too.”

They kissed again, but it lasted longer this time. It was sweet and meaningful.


End file.
